Assassin's Creed: Then There Were Two Challenge
by tylerbamafan34
Summary: "That, Desmond, was Ezio Auditore and Matteo DiAnglo. Two of the infamous assassin's in the colorful tapestry of our history


Assassin's Creed Challenge

**A/N: This is an idea I had, but I don't have time to write it so I'm proposing it as a challenge and seeing who wants to take it. Behold the workings of my brain. **_**Drop me a pm if you want to take this project on! I typed up a starting point for you to use, then your on your own.**_

_Summary: As Ezio escaped the guards of Florence during the Pazzi Conspiracy just after the death of his family; he gains a much needed ally. If he was the eagle that swooped overhead then Matteo was the Wolverine that stalked the ground. Ezio was the spectacle, Matteo was the blade in the dark. They worked well together. But as they become aware of the Templars, and the web of treachery and lies that surrounded them, they will be in for the fight of their lives. As they grow and train with Mario Auditore, Matteo and Ezio soon discover the lengths they will go to avenge fallen friends and family. But just how far is too far? When Ezio finds his wings, Matteo learns to use his claws. Because Nothing is True. Everything is Permitted. _

_Matteo DiAnglo is a friend of Ezio's, not particularly close with the boy but they get along fairly well. They grew up in Florence together, but when the Pazzi Conspiracy killed Ezio's family Matteo was just finishing his basic Assassin training. As his mentor was dead, Matteo was forced to flee with Ezio, Claudia, and Maria Auditore to Monterrigionni. _

_He is quiet, but amicably so, and when required of him a master tactician. His weakness is in hand to hand combat. Unlike Ezio's methods, he always tries to pick off guards from a distance before pouncing with his hidden blade. This does not make him inefficient at combat but he will never stick around if he doesn't have to. Ezio by contrast is loud and open, relatively speaking and draws attention so that he can pull of a kill unnoticed. They balance the other out. _

_Pairings: Ezio/Cristina, Matteo/Rosa _

"**_FATHER!"_**Ezio shouted as he watched the _guardie cazzo _pull on the lever that dropped the platform his brother and fathers were standing on. The snap as their necks were broken sounded very loud in the young Florentine ears. A cloud of rage and fury clouded Ezio's mind as he surged through the cheering _-cheering!- _crowd

Uberto Alberti sneered down at the seventeen year old ex-noble and pointed imperiously "There is another!" he said snidely. Despite his words and expression, he did feel a pang of remorse for what he was doing. He knew he was a damned man, but if that was what it took to give his wife and future son a safe and stable home, then he would do it again.

He couldn't hold back a very slight shiver as he heard a bellow of fury and rage the likes of which he had never heard. "**_i'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"_**

Alberti believed the boy, he realized, looking down at the young man and seeing the rage and sorrow in his eyes. He believed Ezio's threat. Still, he maintained his composure, and gestured calmly to one of the pairs of brutes "Put him down." he said darkly.

There was a sound of a blade piercing flesh, as a black cloaked figure descended on the pair of brutes with extreme prejudice. Alberto heard the wet, sloshing sound of metal leaving flesh, and the figure rose to his full height. He was tall, the stout man noted, standing at a good five feet and nine inches and robed in black, a cowl covered his face and his lower face showed little but a hard, chiseled chin and jaw and his mouth twisted into a enraged scowl. He flashed a hand in his pocket, and threw the contents of his fist onto the ground. When the smoke cleared, both the stranger and Ezio Auditore had vanished into the wind.

As Alberto relived the expression of hate and rage the young nobleman had sent him he felt shivers run down his spine. _M__io dio, _he thought soberly as the Spaniard murmured something in a guards ear. _What have we awoken?_

* * *

Desmond desynched from Ezio with a groan. Rebecca's rich contralto spoke right next to his ear "Oh wow." She breathed. I had known Ezio had a partner when he liberated Rome," she said excitedly "I didn't think it went that far back though!"

Desmond blinked at the techie, before turning to Shaun and Lucy in confusion "What exactly is she talking about?" He asked, "Who was that?"

"That Desmond," Shaun said in his superior tones was Ezio Auditore da Firenze and Matteo DiAnglo."

Lucy shot the British historian a sharp look and said "those two practically reformed the Brotherhood by themselves." The blonde said, walking over to a coffee pot and adding some grounds in.

"Get me some of that yeah?" Shaun asked, Lucy nodded and he turned back to Desmond. "The Eagle and the Wolverine were what they were called when they ran thing's. Matteo was called the Wolverine because of his nature as an Assassin. Fierce when forced to fight, but rarely forced into such a situation to begin with. Ezio handled the publicity stunts between the two while Mattel was the quiet guy. Stern and fair with apprentices but he had no patience for Bullshit."

"Ezio barely mentioned him." Desmond noticed. "Granted had other things on his mind but the guy showed up in at least one or two memories, once as a messenger for Giovanni and then saying hi to Frederico."

The blond of the group nodded "Right." Lucy said passing around coffee, "that was pretty much the limit from what I observed. They were passingly familiar but they weren't close friends." She faltered, "well. Not until... after."

That killed the mood. "Well," Shaun said "We have a lot of work to do, and I for one, would like to do it on a full stomach."

Rebecca nodded "Yeah, Lunch sounds good."

Desmond rolled his eyes, "Why am I suddenly the chef?" He asked.

"You were the bartender Desmond," Rebecca said, her eyes twinkling merrily "not to different from your old job."

"Oh, shut up." He grumbled shoving her playfully. "Alright. Fine." He said, and got to work.

After a good lunch, he got back in the Animus, ready for what Ezio and Matteo had to show him.


End file.
